swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W16/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 17.04.2017 - Monday/Montag 02:00 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 03:46 Hans Werner Henze - Die Bassariden (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 05:41 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 07:31 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 09:00 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 10:34 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 13:31 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 16:10 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 17:45 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 19:32 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 21:18 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 22:55 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 18.04.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:04 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 02:53 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 04:50 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 06:36 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 09:18 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 11:48 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 12:44 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 14:37 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 15:51 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 17:37 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 19:50 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 22:14 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 19.04.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:46 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 02:50 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 05:22 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 06:03 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 08:04 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 10:06 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 12:45 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 14:36 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 16:24 Giacomo Puccini - La Bohème (1995) EMI (I) 18:05 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Zaza (1978) Gala (I) 20:10 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 22:00 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 23:56 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 20.04.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:56 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 06:32 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 08:53 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 11:22 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 14:16 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 16:35 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 18:22 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 20:41 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Idomeneo, re di Creta (1972) Brilliant (I) 23:48 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Alceste (1967) Opera d'Oro (I) 21.04.2017 - Friday/Freitag 02:02 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 04:43 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 07:00 George Frideric Handel - Rinaldo (2002) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:21 George Frideric Handel - Flavio (1989) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:56 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 15:13 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 18:47 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 21:21 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 23:20 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Olimpiade (1994) Brilliant (I) 22.04.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 01:32 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 03:47 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 06:12 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 09:13 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 12:08 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14:53 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:36 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 21:41 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 23.04.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:20 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 02:37 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 03:28 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 04:45 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 06:13 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 08:44 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 10:56 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 13:30 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 14:31 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Bellérophon (2010) Aparte (F) - 1st recording 16:44 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 19:17 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 21:51 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 16/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017